


Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 31-40

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 more drabbles written for the prompts at LJ's Hardtime100 Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 31-40

**31.  
Title:** Belief  
**Prompt:** 31 - Confession  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** August 12, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

New Years Day. Chris thinks it should be a fresh start.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"You don't."

"About Said."

"Chris."

"I wanted him dead."

"Seriously, don't--"

"For the way he was influencing you. The way he was making you think that this is wrong, that _we_ are wrong--"

"He didn't," Toby tries patiently. "He was helping me get closer to God."

"Yeah, a God who thinks that who we are is a sin, a mortal sin--"

"You believe. In God, I mean. A loving God. Right?"

"I believe in us. You and me, Tobe. You and me."

 

**32.  
Title:** Nameless  
**Prompt:** 32 - Hombre Muerto (someone dies, but not Beecher or Keller)  
**Timeframe:** Season Two  
**Written:** August 13, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Who was it?" Ryan asks when they've reconvened in the common room after lockdown.

Chris shrugs. "One of the new guys."

"The one with the shirt?"

Augustus shoots Ryan a look. "What's that supposed to mean? We've all got shirts."

"No, no. That new guy, with the crazy Hawaiian thing--"

"Ohhh." Augustus nods. "Nah, that's Okina. He's over there."

"He looks nervous," Toby observes.

"Wouldn't you be," Chris asks. "if the mug you came in with got shanked on his first fucking day?"

"I came in with Alvarez. He got shanked in receiving."

"You win the prize, Beech."

"Lucky me."

 

**33.  
Title:** All About Perspective  
**Prompt:** 33 - Luck  
**Timeframe:** Season Two  
**Written:** August 13, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Chris pushes the chess-men away after his third loss. "This ain't my game."

"You're getting better," Toby says encouragingly as he resets the pieces.

"I don't know," Keller says. "I always thought I was pretty lucky."

Beecher scrubs at his beard. "You got handed down a sentence of eighty-eight years. That's lucky?"

"Well, think about it. Out of all the maximum security joints, I get sent to Oz. Then I'm assigned Em City. And out of all the cellmates, I get you. I'd say that's lucky."

"I'm not sure about that."

"I am. Besides, Beech, I love a good rhyme."

 

**34.  
Title:** Fair Play  
**Prompt:** 34 - Golden Rule  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** August 13, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

We started with touching, then kissing. And before I knew it he was on his knees, and that's just not the way I expected this night to turn out. I'd planned on a drawn-out seduction that ended with _me_ on _my_ knees, showing him just how good this can be.

When he's done, I'm breathless and he's looking at me with eager puppy-dog eyes. I pull him into a kiss that takes _his_ breath, then push him down onto the bunk. He tells me I don't have to. But I like to do unto others as they've done unto me.

 

**35.  
Title:** Worth The Risk?  
**Prompt:** 35 - Lockdown  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 13, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"I hate lockdowns."

"'s not so bad," Chris drawls, his hand sneaking down to grab at my cock. But I snake away, shaking my head.

"Don't start something you can't finish," I warn.

"Who says I can't finish?" Chris asks, and by the look in his eyes I think he just might be willing to try a daylight fuck with the hacks on high alert.

I have to admit, I'm tempted.

Maybe?

No.

"You get thrown in the hole and leave me to rot in here alone, I'll be pissed."

"Yeah," Chris grins. "But the make-up sex would be phenomenal."

 

**36.  
Title:** Courage  
**Prompt:** 36 - Happy New Year  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** August 13, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

If there's one thing you have in Oz, it's time. And if there's one thing you have in the Oz infirmary, it's a helluva lot of painkillers.

The painkillers cleared my head, and from more than just a knife wound. It occurred to me that there probably wasn't a thing Keller wouldn't do for me. He's turned himself in for me, put a target on his back for me, tried to kill for me. Risked it all. To satisfy me, protect me, save me.

He loves me. And I finally have the balls to love him back.

 

**37.  
Title:** Missing Pieces  
**Prompt:** 37 - Birthday  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 14, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"You been quiet all day," Chris says.

He doesn't expect a response.

"Today is Harry's birthday," Toby says. "When I was sentenced, he was this wrinkly pink creature. Now…" Toby shrugs. "I've never seen him walk. Never heard him speak."

Chris grips his forearm. "You will."

"You don't know that," Toby says resignedly. "Schillinger and the Aryans--"

"Are pieces of shit," Chris finishes. "They ain't gonna hurt us."

"Maybe not you," Toby concedes. "But I can't watch my back every second of--"

"You think I'd let those fucks hurt you, Tobe?" Chris squeezes his arm. "You're gonna see your son."

 

**38.  
Title:** Drug  
**Prompt:** 38 - Under The Influence  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 14, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

I drown in him -- the leaden weight of his body pressed against mine, the insistent press of his cock. I feel nothing but his hands on me, his breath, his voice whispering filthy-exquisite-seductive words in the dark.

There will be no hangover in the morning. Just the twinge of pain, the lingering fullness that makes me close my eyes and imagine he's still inside me. I make my way in a half-daze through Sister Pete's paperwork; sit close-too-close to him during meals so that the firm muscle of his thigh meets mine.

Lights out. Feel the rush all over again.

 

**39.  
Title:** My Soul to Keep  
**Prompt:** 39 - Darkness and Light  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** August 14, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Ryan tells me that you're refusing to go to sleep."

Cyril's eyes widen. "Ryan said he wouldn't tell!"

Sister Pete smiles comfortingly. "He only told me so I can help you."

"When I sleep, the bad man comes."

Sister Pete leans forward. "Do you mean Hamid Khan? Because Cyril, he knows that you didn't mean to hurt him."

"No."

"Doctor Nathan's husband?"

Cyril shakes his head violently.

"Then who?"

"Don't wanna tell."

"Cyril--"

"He says he'll do it again! And it hurt! It hurt my… bum. And it hurt--" Cyril thumps his chest.

"Your heart?"

"My soul," Cyril says quietly.

 

**40.  
Title:** Nothing Secret  
**Prompt:** 40 - Cunt  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** August 14, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Did you hear the news?" Busmalis says. "Officer Howell is pregnant."

Beecher leans his chair back. "Hey O'Reily," he shouts across the common room, "I hear you're going to be a daddy!"

When O'Reily throws him the finger, Beecher laughs.

Busmalis's eyes go wide. "Is O'Reily the father?"

"No," Rebadow says confidently. "It's Martinez's baby."

Beecher shrugs. "Poor kid. Imagine having that cunt for a mother."

"Maybe she'll give it up for adoption."

"No, she's going to raise it," Rebadow says.

Beecher raises a brow. "How are you so sure?"

"Trust me."

"God told you?" Busmalis asks.

Rebadow just smiles.


End file.
